Southern Bell to Wolf Girl
by LoveGurl5231
Summary: Southern bell Sookie Thorne is cousins with Jacob Black. When she comes to stay Paul imprints on her. But all she wants to know is why he keeps looking at her. Summary lame Better than it sounds! PaulxOC


Hello readers! I just thought of a new fanfic and figured I'd write it.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight!

Sookie's point of view:

Today was the last day. The last day of living at my home. My home of St. Martin, Louisiana. I know I'm gonna miss it here. The people, the atomosphere, and the food. I'm not going to survive with out my daily serving of gumbo. It's a part of me. A part of what makes St. Martin my home. My true home. And I suppose you want to know why I'm leaving,huh? Well my parents died 3 weeks ago. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. Leaving me, my older brother Sodapop, and my little sister Rose orphans and alone. And yes my brother is named Sodapop. All I can say ist that my father was an original man. Like who do you think named me Sookie? Soda isn't 18 yet so he didn't qualify to be mine and Rose's guardian. Sodapop just turned 17, I'm 16, and Rose is 14. We don't have much family so we're moving in with our Uncle Billy and his son, my cousin, Jacob. What sucks the most about this move is that we have to leave Louisiana. But I guess I'll just have to deal. I mean I haven't seen these people in 2 years. I should be nice. I remember when I was younger, and my family visited La Push during the Summer or for the holidays, me and Jake were inseperatable. We were best friends. Where ever I went he went and vice versa. I remember Jake also had 2 best friends. Quil and Embry. They were funny and stupid but I liked them. They were all like my brothers. I'm just so nervous to see my uncle and cousin who I haven't seen in 2 years. I wonder if Jake finally got his growth spurt yet. It'd be a mirale if he did. No offence to him, but the kid was short. So we were the same height. which is 5'5. But I stopped growing. He just didn't.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a hand hit the back of my head. Anything but lightly.

"Ow! Jesus Christ! What was that for?" I howled looking at Rose and rubbing the sore part of my head. She had a smirk on her lips and then fixed it so she would look innocent.

"You weren't responding." She said 'innocently'.

"Well that doesn't mean you need to hit me. Didn't you ever leanr that violence was never the answer?" I asked irritated.

"No." She said in monotone. "But as I was asking before, are you gonna miss it here?" She said. I turned my attention back to the big sky blue, victorian house infront of me. My house.

"Why wouldn't I? I've lived here my whole life. I was born here. I love it." I said.

"I don't know, but I thought you would be super excited to see Jake seeing as you two are like twins." She responded.

"I wonder if he grew yet." Soda thought out loud.

"Probably" I said.

"Not!" Rose said not even two seconds after me. That caused all of us to share a chuckle.

"Hey! Be nice to Jacob! He's my best friend" I say fake pouting.

"Whatever" Rose says rolling her eyes. What a brat...I taught her so well.

"Come on guys. It's 4:15. The plane boards in an hour." Sodapop says walking over to the drivers side of the rental car. Rose then grabs my hand in a death grip. I look at her and see unshed tears in her hazel eyes. THe eyes that look just like my father's.\

"I'm gonna miss this place." Rose whispers her voice slightly cracking near the end of her sentence.

"Me too rose bud. Me too." I say before we turn around and head down the front yard to the car. Once we get in the van I relax into the seat. It's 4:15 a.m. Way to early to be awake don't you think? 5 minutes later sleep comsumes me and I'm out cold.

...

...

...

7 hours later I'm being woken up by something jabbing into my side. I open my eyes annoyed to see Sodapop luming over me.

"What the fuck you want?" I asked aggitated.

"Well good morning to you too. But what I want is for you to wake up. We land in 5." He says. Always so commanding.

"Oh" Is all I respond before reaching for my backpack from the floor. Once on my lap, I start to dig in the front pocket looking for one thing. My compact. When it is open I carefully look at my complexion. My black hair was on top of my head thrown in a messy bun, My green eyes looked tired, and my tan skin looked a little bit paler. You see, I'm one of the rare cases of Quileute. I have green eys instead of hazel, brown, or black. My clothes weren't much better either. I was wearing my ex-high school's sweats. They were green and said 'LONGHORNS' in yellow writing on the outside of the right leg. I was also wearing a navy blue spaghetti tanktop I got at Aeropostael, my black sweatshirt that said 'NOLA' in white writing in a red heart, and my blue low top vans. After I was done insulting my shitty appearence the plane had landed. I grabbed my purple Jansport backpack and walked off the plane sluggishly behind Rose and Soda. Off to baggage claim!

Well baggage claim was fun. It took Rose 7 times to figure out which suit cases belonged to her. Yeah she's really retarted. I actually think she's blonde, but she dies her hair and gets a spray tan. What? It could be possible. You never know.

While Rose was struggling with her secon bag I heard a husky voice call out, "Soda, Rose, Sookie!" I turned around and there were 4 huge guys walking towards us. They were well over 6'0 and had musclesn the size of my head. And let me tell you, I don't have a small head. They were all just in a pair of cut off jeans and sneakers. No shirts. They had short cropped black hair and tan skin. Totally Quileute. They were Hot! Not until they were 10 feet away did I reconise one of them. That CAN'T be Jake.

**How was this so far? Did you like it? Want me to continue? Review and let me know.**


End file.
